


A little bit of heat

by abraxos_sniffing_flowers



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, dom!Matthias, sub!Nina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_sniffing_flowers/pseuds/abraxos_sniffing_flowers
Summary: Matthias and Nina have a little bit of fun in the Fjerdan mountains.





	A little bit of heat

**Author's Note:**

> Matthias is alive. Set 2 years post CK

The mountains separating Fjerda and Ravka were brutal, cold and unforgiving and neither Nina nor Matthias came equipped to deal with it. Sure it was better than the first time they tracked across Fjerda’s icy terrain, but this time, they were closer to the sky, and the tent and jackets and each other’s body heat barely kept the cold out most nights. They were also missing Nina’s power to make them both warm.

 

The sun had just gone down after they finished a dinner of canned meat. The air around them was frigid.

 

But Nina hummed softly as she helped him pitch their tent for the night, placing the posts with the same ease she did every thing else with. Every time she passed Matthias, she kissed him quickly, making him blush and making her giggle. The red coat she had picked up in their trek through Ravka swayed around her thighs and her boots made soft thuds every time she stepped. Nina moved with an ease he hadn’t seen her move in in a while and it made him smile.

 

“What?” Nina asks when she notices his face, softly nudging her shoulder with his.

 

“You just look happier today, Röed Fetla.” She softly smiles at his comment and moves around him to the other side of the tent, hammering the final peg into the icy ground, her hair falling across her face with the movement.

 

She stood and flicked her hair out of the way before approaching him. Nina loosely wrapped her arms around his middle and he set his hands on her waist. She briefly kissed him and leaned back.

 

“First of all, your clothes are freezing, second of all, you haven’t called me that in forever and third of all, I was thinking of the last time we were on the ice, by ourselves.” She winked before letting go and ducking into the tent. Shaking his head at her antics and following her inside the cozy tent, their bags in one corner and a giant pile of blankets and furs along the opposite side.

 

Nina was already take her coat off when he entered and he did the same, hanging it on the bar they had placed next to their bags. Nina took off her clothes, grabbing a fur from the ground and wrapping herself in it as she watched him do the same, love and lust on her face as she looked at him.

 

“Like what you see?” He mutters to her, a blush creeping up the back of his neck and onto his cheeks.

 

“Extremely liking it, darling,” Nina smirks, sitting down on their makeshift bed slowly.

 

Feeling a bout of confidence rush through him at her words, he tackled her gently, twisting so he could hover above her. She smiles up at him, lust clouding her eyes, a reflection of what his must look like.

 

“Just so you know, I liked what I saw under that fur as well, Nina.” Matthias softly nuzzles her neck, putting soft kisses along the edge of the fur in question, and Nina lets out a soft sigh, gently twirling a finger through Matthias’ now shoulder-length hair.

 

“You look hot with long hair, did you know that?” he looks at her and kisses her softly. “And, it gives me something to tug at,” she winks at him and he huffs, blowing hot air across her face, drawing a giggle past her lips.

 

The thing is, Matthias is a lot more affectionate than Nina could have guessed. He was constantly finding excuses to hold her hand or kiss her cheek. He wasn’t the best flirt, but he didn’t need to flirt when he had the girl he wanted. He tried, but it wasn’t a need. But Matthias was also a soldier which means he was very good with his hands, something Nina learnt one night in a hotel in Ravka. It was something she enjoyed learning. _A lot_. Nina loved her nights with Matthias, where he would plant kisses on her, leaving the occasional bite, where he would hold her tight with nothing between them, where they would fall asleep sweaty and spent, holding each other close.

 

_Those were her favourite nights._

 

Matthias noted her wavering attention and bent toward her, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging, making her kiss him.

 

“What are you thinking about, _Röed Felta?_ ” He asks softly.

 

“This.”

 

“This?” he raises an eyebrow.

 

“ _This._ ” Nina travels her hand daintily down his chest all the way to hip level. Matthias lets out a soft ‘oh’ and leans to kiss her again, a bit more lustful than before.

 

“And what _exactly_ are you thinking about, Nina?” he asks, voice huskier than normal, making heat pool in Nina’s stomach.

 

“Must I spell it out, Babink?” she whispers. His eyes suddenly flash mischievously, as if he had an idea.

 

“I don’t know, Nina. Are you talking about _this…_ ” he pauses and brushes his finger against her, making her suck a tight breath in and her back arch toward him “… or are you talking about _this…_ ” he quickly ducked underneath the furs and, after a second, licked up her centre, making her whimper softly as he emerged from the furs smirking “… or, my personal favourite, _this,_ ” he teases, grinding down on her hips, the hard head of him brushing her, making her throw her head back in pleasure. He eagerly kisses and bites her neck and collarbone.

 

“Y’know, darling, I’m not very fond of people not answering me when I ask questions,” Matthias whispers in her ear, softly biting her earlobe and then running his teeth along her skin, back to her neck. Nina lets a tiny sound escape her lips, something that sounds vaguely like ‘babink' but other than that remains relatively silent.

 

“Nina, what _this_ were you referring to?” he asks, gently but firmly tilting her chin so she faced him. 

 

“Why don’t you choose, you tease.” Matthias didn’t confirm nor deny the name, instead smirking and placing a single finger into her. She gasped, her back arching.

 

“Option number 1 then.” 

 

“Tease,” Nina breathed, before her voice fades into breathy moans as he uses his fingers in and on her, his lips and teeth sucking at her collarbone and chest. Her fists ball up in his hair, tugging him to her lips, fast, hungry and keeping up with the pace of Matthias’ calloused fingers. She never realises how much she needs him until they are like this, with him bringing her to and over the edge. She loves him. So much.

 

Nina comes with Matthias’ tongue on her chest and his hands roughly fingering her. For a long moment, she forgets how to breathe, how to think, how to speak as he pulls her through her climax.

 

“ _You are so beautiful, Nina Zenik,”_ He whispers in her ear before pulling away from her body. He licks her off his fingers and bends to kiss her again softly.

 

“Can I have option number 3 now,” she whispers back, making him chuckle and kiss her again.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. I haven’t decided if I should give it to you yet,” he smirks as she wriggles underneath him, trying to create friction. 

 

He hisses when she bucks her hips up to his but he just grabs her hips and pushes them down roughly, sighing at her.

 

“That was bad. I could punish you for that,” he growls and she smirks up at him.

 

“What are you going to do, spank me?” he shakes his head at her.

 

“No, I know you would enjoy that. You’ll just have to wait and see, Röed Fetla,” Nina lets out a breath, attempting to buck her hips again and then swearing worse than Inej’s best sailors when she couldn’t move an inch.

 

“Now, now, Zenik, I don’t like that language and patience is a virtue, so you can wait longer now. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes Matthias,” he’s done this dominant act a couple of times over the time they’ve been intimate, and she can feel herself dripping onto the furs in arousal at him hovering over her, looking at her hungrily, like he wants to devour her.

 

“You’re very wet, Nina. I like it,” he runs a finger over her clit, making her let out a breathy moan. He pauses for a second, considering her. 

 

“Now, Zenik, we’re going to play a little game,” he whispers huskily in her ear, making her moan at his voice. “You don’t get to make a sound or come until I say so. Understood?” She nods, just wanting him inside her now. “I’m sorry, Nina, what’s the magic words?”

 

“Yes Matthia-a-as,” she gets cut off by the feeling of him entering her, letting out a moan. She almost cries when he stops moving, no where near fully inside her. Heraises himself back out of her to look at her, eyebrow raised.

 

“I said no noise, Zenik. Maybe next time, I’ll track down a gag for you and your filthy mouth. Last warning,” she can’t help but want him more as he orders her like this. She knows that he’ll let her do the same to him later. For now, she just enjoys him giving her orders.

 

He thrusts all the way into her and she has to bite her lip to stay silent at the feeling of his thick length inside her. He pulls out of her and thrusts back in roughly, their hips snapping together and she can’t help it; she groans. 

 

And he stops, their hips pressed against each other. He doesn’t move, even as she gives him pleading puppy dog eyes. This was her punishment. She couldn’t decide whether she hated it or liked it. Matthias kissed her harshly as he began to move again, setting a brutal pace that had her clawing at his back. His lips travelled to her collarbone and then down until he was kissing her breasts, occasionally biting at her peaked nipples, an action that Matthias knew would have her back arching completely off the furs. As stubborn as Nina was, she knew in that moment that she may not be able to stop herself from coming before he said so.

 

Matthias lifted his head away from her chest and watched his girlfriend. She was biting down on her lip to stop from making a sound, but the frantic rise and fall of her chest gave her away and he wasn’t a fan of torturing her as much as he was in that moment. The thought made him lean down and whisper in her ear.

 

“You can come now, my love,” and by Djel, did she listen. Her back arched, her head pressed back into the furs and her fingernails dug into Matthias’ back as she release a small sound, akin to a sob as she came. Thrice. He let himself follow her over that glimmering edge with a low groan muffled by her neck.

 

He rolled off her once they had both caught their breath, pulling her against his side in the same motion. She made a content sound and cuddled closer, her brown tickling his chin.

 

“Are you okay, Nina? I didn’t hurt you or go too far or…” she presses on her elbow and kisses him gently.

 

“You were perfect, Matthias. That was amazing. Is your back okay?”

 

“My back is okay, Nina,” he kisses her fingers and her head, rubbing a hand along her side. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” she stretches her arms up over her head and wraps herself around Matthias, kissing his jaw.

 

“Goodnight, Matthias.”

 

“Goodnight, Nina.”


End file.
